The Lost Treasure of the Goddesses of the Sea
by Angel de la musica
Summary: The story of 8 girls with secrets they don't even know.Some are respectable, some are pirates, but they all are linked.They all end up on Jack Sparrow's ship, and find out the truth about themselves.And who are the Goddesses of the Sea?
1. Moony

Hello!  I decided to write a Pirates of the Caribbean story!  It's about me and a bunch of my friends.  Originally, it wasn't gonna be a PotC story, just a pirate story that I would put on fictionpress.com, but I figured I would just make it a PotC one.  I have about 11 friends to include in this, including me, so it will take me a few chapters to introduce everyone.  I'm not exactly sure what the adventure and problem will be yet, but I'll figure that out as I go.  I'm still introducing people.  But I do know one of the love triangles…heehee...

            Oh, and each chapter title will be the name (or nickname) of the person who's point of view it's from.  Like this first chapter.  It's called Moony, so it's from my point of view.  The second one is Padfoot, so it's from my friend Jennie's point of view, and so on.  Some people will have nicknames, some won't.  Some will get their nicknames later on.  So, on with the story!

Teenage pirates

Chapter one:  Moony

            I walked down the dark back-streets of this island, looking around me in disgust.  Men chased women like hungry dogs, women walked around looking for men to buy them for the night, and almost everyone was drunk.

            I looked over at my friend.  Both our faces showed our disgust of this place.

            "This is horrible.  I can't believe this.  Now we're stuck here!" she said.  I nodded in agreement.

            But we didn't look much better than the dirty people here, because our dresses were torn, and our hair was messy.  Our faces were covered in dirt, and we dragged our feet from exhaustion.

            We were in Tortuga.  I am the daughter of a successful blacksmith, and my friend is the daughter of the former mayor of Port Royal.

            Or should I say, we _were _the daughters of a blacksmith and a former mayor?  For our fathers were now dead.

            We had been on a ship traveling from Ireland to the Caribbean.  My brothers and mother had gone before my father and me, and so had my friend's brother and mother.  My friend is Catherine Johansen.

            When we were only a day, maybe more, away from Port Royal, our ship was suddenly attacked by pirates.  Our fathers sent us out of the ship in a rowboat, telling us that they would soon follow.  We started rowing away.  We saw the pirates climb onto our ship and start killing passengers and loot the ship.  We were the only two who had managed to escape before the pirates went aboard.  The pirates killed everyone still aboard, then fired cannons into it until it sunk down to Davy Jones's locker.  Catherine and I saw the whole thing.  As we watched, it was like we weren't even there, like we were seeing this all from a dream.  As we watched the pirates sail away, tears came to our eyes.  We were all along in a vast sea, and our dear friends and loving fathers were now dead.  We didn't know what to do, we were so shocked.  We just sat there.

            Then I remembered my promise to my father.

            "I want you to find a way to get you and Catherine to Port Royal safely.  You need to find you brothers and tell them what has happened.  Please promise me this." My father asked me within the chaos of the ship.

            "I promise." I replied.

            "And remember, the full moon is only a week away.  You need to get to land before then."

            I nodded.

            I promised my father that only moments before he died, and I would fulfill that promise, no matter what it took.

            We had rowed to the nearest island, which we soon found out was Tortuga.  We didn't like it, and felt unsafe, but we didn't have any other choice.  We had to find help here.  And now the full moon was only two days away.  I needed to be on land, away from people by then.

            Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder.  I swung around and looked at the man behind me.

            He was tall and smelled strongly of rum.  He had dark hair and a red bandana on his head.  He had a tri-point hat on, and he wore filthy pirate rags.  He had a thick goatee and mustache.  He looked like he could be a semi-handsome fellow, if he wasn't so filthy.  And if he wasn't a pirate.

            "Hello, luv." He asked me, his words slurred with drunkenness.  "How much do you require for your company tonight?"

            I narrowed my eyes.  How dare he!  I was not some whore that he could buy to give him pleasure!  I did the only thing I could think of.  I slapped him. Hard.  He looked surprised.

            "Well, I certainly didn't deserve that one."

            I was enraged.  I reached my hand back to slap him again, but he grabbed my wrist.  I tried to pull away, but he was too strong.

            "Let go of me, you-you pirate!"

            Catherine tried to help me, but he was too strong even for the both of us.  He laughed easily.  "So tha's why you're upset, eh?  Well, you won't get anythin' better than a pirate here, luv.  This is Tortuga!"

            I glared at him.  Did he think I was stupid?  "I know that, idiot.  The reason I slapped you was because I am not a whore!  I don't even belong here!  No let go of me!"

            He let go in surprise, and I turned to walk away.  Catherine and I started down the street again.

            Then I heard another voice call out.  "Wait, miss!  Please!"  That didn't sound like a pirate's accent.

            I turned.  A man a few years older than Catherine and I was approaching us.  He was taller than the pirate, and he was very handsome.  He had a thin goatee and mustache, and he had brown hair almost down to his shoulders.  He wore clothes like my brothers and father wore, and he was a bit dirty, but he looked like he had at least been clean at some point in time, unlike the pirate.

            "I apologize for Jack's behavior.  He can't help it.  He's a pirate.  I could have told him that you weren't from here, but I was held back a bit behind him." The man told Catherine and I.

            "You mean you're friends with that pirate?" Catherine asked in surprise.  She emphasized pirate with disgust.  I could only stare at him, I was so surprised.

            "Yes, he's actually one of the more honest pirates, you know.  Well, as honest as they come."

            I couldn't believe it.  Here is this respectable-looking man, who looked like he could lead a normal life, and he was friends with a pirate!  But he cut into my thoughts again.

            "I'm sorry, I've forgotten my manners.  My name is Will Turner.  Where are you two from?"

            Well, it seemed like we could trust him.  At least he knew that people in our predicament would not want to give out our real names.  I recovered from my shock.  Catherine and I introduced ourselves.  "We're from Ireland, originally, but we were on a ship to Port Royal.  It was attacked by pirates, and we're alone now.  We need to get to Port Royal." Catherine told him.  We had both silently come to the same conclusion about trusting Will.

            "Port Royal?  Well, we can get you there!  Jack is Captain of the Black Pearl!"

            My eyes widened.  "The Black Pearl?!" Catherine and I shouted in unison.

            Some people looked our way.

            "Yes the Black Pearl," we heard the pirate say as he approached us.  "Got a problem with that?"  I glared at him again.

            "Oh, come, luv!  I didn't know you weren't from here!  It was a mistake!"

            I just ignored him and turned to Will.  "So you can get us safely to Port Royal?"

            "Wait a minute," Jack started.  I'm not takin' two little girls on me ship!  They'd be too much trouble!  And anyway, women are bad luck on ships!"

            Catherine cut him off.  "Why, you-we would not be too much trouble!  And we're not little girls!  We're grown!"

            Will cut in.  "What about AnaMaria, Jack?  She's a woman."

            "Well, she's-she's-different!  She's one of the best first mates I ever had!"

            "Maybe we could teach them how to be of help onboard."

            "Wait a minute!" I cut in.  "We're _not _going to become pirates!"

            "If we have to become pirates to get a ride with you, then we'll find another way to get to Port Royal!" Catherine added.

            She started to walk away, and I followed.  But I felt Will grip my shoulder.  "Wait!  Please!"

            We turned around again.

            "We aren't asking you to become pirates!  What I meant was you could just help around on the ship." Will explained.

            Both Catherine and I bowed our heads to hide the blushes creeping up our faces.

"Oh."

            "Now, will you come with us?" he asked.

            I looked at Catherine.  "What do you think?" I asked quietly.

            She said, "I think that we won't find anyone else in this hell hole to help us.  I think they're our only chance."

            I nodded.  "We'll go," I said to Will.

            Will smiled and turned to Jack.  "Fine.  They can come with us," Jack grumbled.  He turned to us.  "We leave in eight days."

            I didn't question him.  I was relieved.  We were leaving, and after the full moon.

            Will insisted that we stay in the same inn room as them, because he thought that we wouldn't be safe otherwise.

            "No!" I protested.  "I still don't trust him!"  I pointed at Jack.

            "Come, luv.  Will's right.  It's the only way you'll be safe.  And I won't try anythin', I swear!" Jack raised his right hand in the air like he was making an oath.

            "Please, it's the only way that we can assure your safety." Will explained.

            I looked straight into his deep brown eyes.  My resolve crumbled.  "Fine," I grumbled.

            It was the night of the full moon, and Catherine was asleep. Will and Jack were still out, probably at some tavern.

            I slipped out of the room and slipped past dark buildings and crowds of pirates and women to the forest on the edge of the island.  I would stay there the night.  For this night, I need not worry about protection.  I could protect myself.

            The full moon slipped from behind the clouds, and its ray of soft light fell upon me.  My body began to shake violently.  I could feel my body changing in seconds.

            My name is Alleyne Smith, and I'm a werewolf.

            This is my story.

I'm not a werewolf in real life.  I don't even believe in werewolfs.  That's just part of the story.  Lol…

Please review!!!


	2. Padfoot

            Hello again!  I wanted to get as many chapters as I could up tonight.  But this will be it until I finish writing some more chapters.  So, after this, you'll have to wait just a bit for me to update.  But I will!  I'll try not to take too long.

            Well, on with the story!

Chapter Two:  Padfoot

            I staggered out of the Faithful Bride into bright sunlight.  I had been out all night, drinking and having great fun with my fellow pirates.

            I almost tripped, but managed to catch myself.  I pushed some loose hair back under my blue bandana, and I placed my hat dramatically on my head.  My clothes were in rags, and I had spilled some rum on them last night.

            I was covering up my identity as a woman while in Tortuga, because you never know what these men will do here, when I'm surrounded by them.

            I had only been in Tortuga for two days, and had somehow kept out of trouble.  By trouble I mean someone finding out I was a woman while I was in Tortuga, because if someone found out, I would be followed around everywhere by men eager for a woman.  I had run into trouble like that before, on accident, and it wasn't pleasant.

            Two days ago I had arrived in Tortuga exhausted and beat up.

            I had been sailing under the command of another pirate, and we hit a big storm.  Bigger than big, actually.  Our ship was wrecked, and I just barely escaped.  I think the others were lost.

            So I found a way to Tortuga to have a bit of fun before finding another job on a ship.

            I staggered and swayed down the street, passing drunk pirates and women seducing them.  One woman, mistaking me for a man (which everyone was supposed to do), came up to try to get me to buy her for the night.

            "'Lo, honey.  Are you gonna want a lovely girl tonight?"

            I smirked and used my best man's voice.  "Sorry, luv.  Not interested tonight."

            She started to try to seduce me, so I flipped her a coin and told her to find another pirate.  She walked away to find one, happy to have gotten a bit of free money.

            I kept walking.  I looked for a place to stay.  I found a vacant inn nearby and walked inside.

            When I walked in, I noticed a short pirate in the corner.  He looked familiar.  He was wearing a green bandana, and a tri-point hat like mine.  His clothes were in better condition than mine, though.

            But I noticed that, like me, he didn't have any whiskers.  I walked over to him.

            "Where you from?  I don't think I've seen you 'round here, and I know a lot of the men in Tortuga." I asked him.

            He looked up at me and smiled.  He seemed to recognize me.  "Padfoot, old friend!  It's been awhile."

            My eyes widened.  How did he-

            Then it dawned on me.  I reached for the pirate's left wrist, where I found a rose tattooed above a P tattoo.  I smiled.

            "Prongs.  Never thought I'd see you again."

            Prongs was a friend of mine.  We had been on the same ship for awhile, but when we came back to Tortuga, we went our separate ways.  Prongs is a woman, like me.

            We talked for awhile, but my eyes were starting to droop, and my speech was becoming even more slurred, if that was possible.

            Prongs smirked.  "Have you been out all night again Padfoot?"

            I nodded.  "Yah.  I was havin' a bit o' fun last night.  I deserved it, after surviving that shipwreck." I bragged.

            Prongs laughed.  I walked over to the innkeeper and paid for a room.  I beckoned for Prongs to follow me.

            "So, _Virginia, _how yah been?" she asked as we walked into the room.

            When we got into the room, I figured it was safe to use our real names.  But I hated mine, so I glared at her.  "You call me that again and I'll blow yer brains out.  So, Steph, have you heard the news goin' 'round Tortuga?" I asked.

            She knitted her brows.  "What news?" she asked.

            I laughed.  "I'll take that as a 'no'.  Captain Jack Sparrow is looking for pirates to fill in his crew!  He lost some crew members during that storm."

            "Really?  Well, are you gonna go talk to him?" she asked.

            "Of course, you scallywag!  I'm not gonna miss an opportunity like this!  I mean, a crew member of the Black Pearl!  Just think o' it!  What 'bout you?"

            "I wouldn't miss it for the world.  I mean, Jack Sparrow as our captain?  O' course I'm goin'!"

            I shook my head amusedly.  We may dress and act like men, but we still thought like women.

            Well, it's women who have all the smarts anyway, right?  So the men need us to think like women.

            Sam stayed with me for the night.  She didn't have enough money to buy her own room.

                                                            ***

            It was late night, and I could hear Steph's soft snores, so I knew she was asleep.

            I had woken up for some reason.  I had this feeling inside that something exciting and dangerous was going to happen.  Now.

            I heard a door open and close.  I quickly and quietly dressed, and as I left the room, I saw a young girl about my age sneak down the stairs.  I followed.

            She went outside, and headed toward the forest.  In the light of the full moon, I could see that she was as tall as me, and had reddish-brown hair that fell in messy waves down to the middle of her back.  She was just standing there, in the middle of the dark forest.

            Then the clouds moved away from the moon, and the light of the moon fell upon her.  She began to shake violently.  Then she threw up her head and howled.  The howl was deep and filled with sorrow and anger.  A shiver ran up my spine.  Her nails lengthened to claws, and her nose became longer, like a wolf's snout.  She started growing thick fur.

            Then all of a sudden, she was down on all fours.  In seconds, she had transformed into a werewolf.

            'Oh no…' I thought.

            Then she turned towards me, and growled.

            My name is Virginia Ross, and this is my story.

Pleeease review!!!!


	3. Shannon

            Yo!  Sorry I haven't updated, but I keep getting ideas for stories, and I started a couple more stories on fictionpress.com, and I have lots of homework, and I have guard, so I've been busy.

I have an announcement:  MY WINTERGUARD TEAM GOT 1ST PLACE AT OUR SHOW THIS WEEKEND!!!  WHOOOOO!!!!!  Lol…sorry, I'm just really happy.  It's the first time we've gotten first since I joined two years ago.

            Well, here's the next chapter of Teenage Pirates!

Oh, and at the beginning of this chap, *** means flashback.  Usually I use that either for flashbacks or the passing of time.

Shannon

  ***

            I strutted down the streets of Tortuga, looking for a customer.  So far all the good-looking pirates were taken, so I was just looking for anyone.

            I pulled the sleeves of my black dress down to my shoulders, smoothed my red hair, and swung my hips a bit more, hoping I would find a pirate soon.  If I didn't, I wouldn't have any meals tomorrow.

            I walked into the Faithful Bride, sure that I would find a man there.  I was right.  As I walked inside and looked through the fighting and drunk pirates, I spotted a lone pirate in the far corner.  He had long, ratted brown hair with little trinkets braided into some strands.  He had a red bandana on under a tri-corner captain's hat.  His clothes were loose and ragged, and he was very handsome.  _Maybe there are some good ones left,_ I thought.

            I started toward him, and he didn't notice me until I was right in front of him, because he was so involved with his rum.  He looked up at me and grinned.  I smiled back.

            "Sit down, luv.  I'm celebrating another one of Jack Sparrow's daring escapes from Port Royal's Royal Navy.  You can join me," he said in his deep, rum-thickened accent.  (A/N:  I don't know how to describe his accent, except that he has a bit of a slur because of the rum…lol)

            I sat down on his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck.  He laughed.  "Well, that wasn't exactly what I had in mind, but it works."  He wrapped his arms around my waist.  His grip was strong.

            "I was looking for company myself.  What do you say we celebrate upstairs?" I asked him, pleading in my mind for him to say yes.  He was my last chance for a meal.

            Luck was with me.  He smiled and stood up, placing me on the ground.  "Let me get a key.  I'll be righ' back, luv."

            As he stumbled away to get us a room, I smiled triumphantly.  I may not like this job very much, but I was good at it.  I just proved that by getting the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow as a customer.

            When Jack came back, he led me to a large room upstairs.  When we walked in the door, he kicked it closed with his foot as I kissed him.

            That was one night I'll never forget.

  ***

            That was 9 years ago.  I still can't stop thinking about that night.  There was something there that night with Jack, something that's never there with other men.  I don't know what it was, but I know it was there all the same.

            I haven't seen Jack since.  He was gone when I got up, and I never saw him in Tortuga.  That wasn't unusual with customers, but I felt an odd sort of loss this time.  Again, I can't explain it.

            But I went on with my life as a Tortuga whore.  Today I walked down the bare streets of Tortuga in my signature black dress, looking for a place to eat.  My red hair was tied up to keep my neck cool under the hot Caribbean sun.

            I heard someone call my name and turned to see a small, thin pirate running up to me.  I waited, wondering what he wanted with me, since it was only mid-afternoon.

            "Shay!  I'm glad I found you!  I've got good news!" he yelled to me.  _How does he know me?  _I wondered.  I noticed that his voice sounded a bit high, and as he got closer, I saw that he didn't have even a shadow of whiskers, despite his age.

            Then it hit me.  I couldn't believe I hadn't thought of it before.

            "Wormtail!  Nice to see ya!  How long has it been?" I asked.

            She smiled.  "Took you long enough to figure it out.  It's been 5 years."

            Wormtail was one of the very few female pirates, and a friend of mine.  Actually, my only friends are the female pirates I know, because all of the women on Tortuga are my competition for business.  My other pirate friends are Padfoot and Prongs, otherwise known as Ginny Ross and Steph Johnston.  Wormtail's real name is Summer Ackerman.  But she hates her first name, so she doesn't let anyone call her that.

            Whenever Padfoot, Prongs, and Wormtail are in Tortuga, they have to dress as men, so that male pirates don't try anything.  That's why I thought Wormtail was a man at first.

            "You said something about good news?" I asked her.

            "I did.  News is goin' round Tortuga that Captain Jack Sparrow is lookin' for an able-bodied crew!  He lost some crew members in the storm.  Padfoot, Prongs, and me are goin'!" she told me, her mouth racing a mile a minute.

            "Well, good for you.  What does all this have to do with me?" I asked as we walked down the street.

            "Come on, you know you've always wanted to go on a pirate ship!"

            She had me there and I knew it.  I had always wanted to go on a pirate ship, but knew that no pirate would take a Tortuga whore on board.  Women are considered bad luck on a ship by pirates.  So I always pretended that I didn't care.

            Come on, Padfoot and Prongs can dress you up like a man, and you can come with us to try to get on the crew!" Wormtail rambled on.

            Could they really make a girl like me come off as a man?  Well, it's worth a try.

            "Alright, I'll do it." I cut in through Wormtail's rambling.  "Where are you staying?"

            "At the inn above The Faithful Bride.  Padfoot and Prongs are staying there.  I saw them walk in.": she told me.

            We walked to the Faithful Bride.  Pirates and whores were starting to come out now, because the sun was setting.

            "Why don't we just have a drink first?" Wormtail asked as we walked inside.  I agreed.  I was hungry, so I got a little food also.

            We were in there for hours, because Wormtail just couldn't put down her rum.  Now it was late at night, and I was sure Padfoot and Prongs would be asleep by now.  So I dragged Wormtail up to her room and laid her on the bed.  I lay on the other bed and thought about what I was going to do.

            I would finally see Jack again.

            I felt my heartbeat increase as I dwelled on that thought.

            My name is Shay Cartwright, and this is my story.


	4. Leah

            IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:  To avoid confusion, I suggest you readers skim over the last three chapters, because I've made a few changes.  They won't be apparent in this chapter, but _certainly _will be in all the following chapters.  So, please, don't ignore this note.  Please check the chapters to make sure you've seen the changes, otherwise you will be _very _confused.  Thank you!

Chapter 4: Leah

            "Alright, honey, you can open your eyes!" my father said, his voice excited.

            I opened my eyes, and I was almost blinded by the bright sun.  I blinked repeatedly to clear my eyes, then gasped at the sight before me.

            There in the clear Caribbean waters stood the most magnificent sailing boat I had ever seen.  "This is yours, Leah!  Yours to sail anytime you wish, so long as you have someone with you," my father announced.  So this was the mysterious "project" that he had been working on!  I squealed with delight.

            "Thank you Father!  I love it!  Thank you, thank you, thank you!"  I ran up the plank set out on the pier and raced on deck.  I walked around.  It was magnificent.  It had one deck, since it was only a sailboat, and I had no need for a crew.  The ivory-white sails billowed in the breeze.  I walked along the newly-scrubbed deck, running my hand along the side railing.  It was smooth, and warm from the sunlight.  My footsteps echoed, and my long brown hair billowed out behind me.  It was beautiful, and it was all mine!

            I turned to my father.  "Can I sail it now?" I asked hopefully.

            "Of course!  We'll set out right now!  The weather is perfect for sailing!"

            He started up the deck, but he stopped as we heard a voice call out, "Commodore O'Connor!"  A soldier was running toward the dock, his bright red uniform making him easily visible in the crowd in the marketplace.  My father turned and waited on the dock for the soldier.  The young soldier ran up to him and whispered something in my father's ear.  My father nodded grimly, and the soldier ran off.  My heart fell.  I knew that look.  Father was being called off to work.  He probably wouldn't be back until after dark.

            My father turned slowly and faced me.  "I'm sorry, Leah, but there's something in town that I need to deal with.  Can sailing wait?"

            I hung my head and said softly, "Yes.  They need you.  Go."

            He hesitated, then I heard his heavy boots fading away.  I looked up at his retreating back.  _He always does this.  He promises to spend time with me, then gets called off to work.  Can't he just tell them he can't once in a while? _A voice inside my head said angrily.

            _You know that's not fair.  He tries to spend time with the family, but he has a demanding job!  He's earning a good life for you! _Another voice cut in.

            I sighed and headed back towards my home.  I wouldn't be going sailing today.

                                    ******

            The next day I walked over to my friend Jade Cartley's house after my ballet class.  She was my best friend in the world, and I had known her since we were both little.  She was the same age as me, 17.  She was the daughter of a naval captain.

            I reached the door and knocked three times.  Soon a young maid opened the door, and I asked to see Ms. Cartley.  The maid nodded and beckoned me to follow her.  She led me down bright hallways to the parlor, and opened the door to let me in.  Jade turned as I came in, and jumped up to hug me.

            "Happy birthday!  So have you found out what the mysterious "project" of your father's was?"

            I smiled.  "Yes, I have."

            She sighed exasperatedly.  "Well, aren't you going to tell me?!"

            "It was a sailboat!  My very own sailboat!" I said, jumping in excitement.  She squealed and hugged me again.  When we had calmed down, I asked her, "Would you like to come sailing with me today?"

            She looked at me like I was crazy.  "Of course I would!"

            She ran up to her room and her maid helped her change into a dress to sail and to pin up her hair.  She came back down and we headed towards the docks.  The soldier that Father had asked to accompany us was waiting on the boat.  We climbed aboard, and I put my brother's sailing lessons to work.  The sun was shining bright, there was a light breeze, and we laughed and joked the whole time.

            Jade fixed her straight dark brown hair and looked over at the soldier.  "He is awfully quiet."

            I nodded.  "But he's soft on the eyes."

            We both laughed and continued talking.  We sailed for an hour or two, and I noticed that the wind was getting harder and the sky was darkening.  _We should head back, _I thought.  "I'm going to start heading back, Jade.  There's a storm coming." I informed her.  She agreed.

            But before I could turn the boat around, I spotted a large ship on horizon.  My eyes widened in fear.  It was a pirate ship.  I rushed to get turned around and to head back to Port Royal.  The soldier came up to me to get a better look at the ship.  "Oh no…" he breathed.

            I urged the little boat to go faster, but it was no use.  It was only a sailboat, and the pirate ship was much faster.  It quickly floated up beside us.  Pirates leaned over the side and catcalled to Jade and I.  Then two jumped over and onto our boat.  My little sailboat rocked with the collision.  The soldier stepped up to defend us, but one of the pirates pulled out his pistol and aimed it at the soldier's head.

            And he shot him.

            Jade and I screamed.  I started to feel sick.  A man had just been killed right before my eyes.  I leaned over the railing and heaved.  I faintly heard Jade screaming for help before I felt myself being lifted up, and I fainted.

            My name is Leah O'Connor, and this is my story.

Well, there's the fourth chap!  Please review!

-Moony


	5. Padfoot

            Hey everyone!  Well, I have some free time now, so I'm typing up the next chapter of _Teenage Pirates_!  This next chap was kind of short when I wrote it in my journal, so I'm gonna try to add more details and make it longer, but it may still be short.  And right now I'm on a British-words high, so I might have some British words that I found online in here.  _If _I do, then I'll put the translation in for those of you who aren't British or who aren't freaks like me who want to learn words from some culture different from their own.  Lol just kidding.

            Just so you know, I'm done introducing characters, until much much later, so now I'll just be going back and forth between characters' perspectives.

Padfoot

            It was like life was going in slow motion as I saw the werewolf girl lunge at me.  I reached for my sword at the last second, blocked her claws, and pushed her over to my right as I turned to face her right side.  She landed on her feet on the ground 10 feet away from me at the base of a large oak.  She immediately turned back towards me and got ready to pounce again.  I thought about using my pistol, but decided against it, because the girl had seemed so young and innocent.  I couldn't bring myself to dirty my hands with her blood, despite the fact that she, in a werewolf form, was trying to kill me.

            But how was I going to keep _myself _alive?  As a werewolf, her speed and agility was increased, and she had brute force.  And out here in the back of beyond (A/N: middle of nowhere), I had no access to help.

            She lunged at me again while I was in thought, and almost caught me off-guard.  I fell backwards onto my back, and grunted when I felt her weight fall on me like a sack of potatoes.  She scratched me arms, legs, and face, and I screamed in pain as one of her claws sank deep into my left arm.  I pushed her up a bit, put my right foot against her stomach, rolled backwards and kicked out and back to throw her off me.  I let my roll carry me a couple feet, and then I stumbled to my feet to counter her next attack.  My head felt dizzy, and my movements felt loose and out of practice.

            _Bloody hell, you had to pick tonight to get pissed (drunk)!_

            When I looked around the little clearing, the wolf girl was gone. I looked all around me, and started to panic.  _Where is she?_  I knew she couldn't have run off, it just didn't seem right.  I kept looking around, keeping myself in a guard position, just in case she jumped out at me.

            Then, as a beam of white moonlight lit a patch of bushes off to my right, I saw two gleaming yellow eyes staring at me.

            I braced myself, waiting for her to lunge, but she just walk out of the bushes and started circling me wide to my left.  I circled in place, following her every move.  Then she rushed me.

            I sidestepped her and just cut her side lightly, hoping to just weaken her.  But she just kept on coming.

            We fought all night.  Sometimes she played hide-and-seek, but most of the time she was blunt and out in the open.  As the hours wore on, I felt myself weakening.  She could feel it to, I noticed, because she started to play games with me, and she started to take advantage of her superior stamina.

            My body was scratched everywhere, and some of them were bleeding, leaving a red trail after me.  My clothes were in tatters, and my chin-length brown hair had fallen out of my bandana.  My hair kept flying in my face and sticking to my sweat, but I had barely enough time to just push it out of my face.  I had to just make do with seeing through my strands of hair.

            I looked up to see the sky lightening.  _Good, it's almost over…_

            WHAM!

            "Ooof!"

            I fell onto the ground, my breath knocked out of my lungs.  I cried out in pain as my ankle twisted on my way down.  The wolf girl was on top of me, and she started scratching me.  I tried to get out from under her, but she was heavy and fast.

            I screamed in agony as I felt a searing pain in my stomach.  My breath came in short, heavy breaths as I looked down at my stomach.  She had managed to cut my stomach, and I was bleeding profusely.  The ground around at my sides was already soaked with blood.  I looked up into the eyes of the wolf girl, and she looked like she was about to finish me off, when she froze.

            I looked up to the sky through half-lidded eyes and saw that the sky was a bright red-purple color.

            The sun had finally come, but it was too late for me.

            Then the wolf girl started shaking again, like she was having a seizure.  The dark gray hair all over her body started disappearing, and her limbs elongated and thinned down.  The long, wavy reddish-brown hair came back, and her face looked young, innocent, and human again.

            When her transformation was done, she stood there in the morning light.  Her auburn hair was wild and knotted, she had dark bags under her even darker, now dull eyes, and her dress was in tatters.

            She looked around her, looking disoriented.  When she had finally gotten her head cleared, she looked down at her feet and saw me lying there in a pool of my own blood.  She gasped, and her eyes met mine.

            "Did I do this to you?" she asked.

            I managed a weak nod.

            "Stay here," she told me.  Like I could do anything else.  "I'm going to get help.  You'll be alright."

            The last thing I saw before blackness overtook me was her sprinting towards the bright lights of Tortuga.


	6. Moony

            Author's Note:  There's one important thing: in the first chap, Jack said he was leaving in 3 days.  But I remembered that the full moon lasts a week, and the full moon hadn't started yet.  So I made Jack say he was leaving in 8 days.  Thanks!

Chapter six:  Moony

            _What have I done? _I thought as I ran through the streets of Tortua, darting between the lingering pirates and prostitutes.  Even though the night was gone, I heard pirate catcalls.  They probably thought me a prostitute, what with my rumpled, ripped dress and my wild hair.  Had I not been in such a frenzied hurry, I would have slapped them, but I just ignored them, barely hearing them.  My mind just barely registered the sounds.

            I just kept running, searching my mind for the way back to the inn I had stayed in with Cathy, Will, and Jack.  I started to see familiar buildings around me, and up ahead, I saw the sign reading "The Prancing Pony".  I never thought I would be relieved to see that sign.  I sprinted through the doors, past the alarmed pub owner, and up the stairs to my room.

            "Will!  Jack!" I called as I flung open the door.

            Will was frozen in mid-step, Jack was louging on one bed with his hat covering his face, and Cathy sat at the end of the other bed with her head in her hands.  I could tell Will had been pacing, and he and Cathy looked worried.  As I rushed into the room, Jack lifted his hat and took in my appearance with an eyebrow raised.  "In a hurry, luv?"

            As I was catching my breath, Will strode over to me.  "Where have you been?  We woke up and you were gone!"

            "You had us all worried!" Cathy exclaimed.  "Well-" she paused.  "Two of us were worried."  She glared at Jack, who ignored her glare.

            I turned to Will.  "I need your help.  There is a young girl in the woods who is severely hurt.  If we don't help her, she will die."

            Will looked surprised.  He recovered quickly, though, and said, "Lead the way.  Jack, stay with Catherine."

            I rushed out of the room with Will on my heels, his long strides keeping him next to me even though I ran and he walked.  I led him back the way I had come, into the clearing where the girl lay.

            As soon as Will saw her, he rushed over to her.  "I may not be a doctor, but I know that her wounds are serious.  We have to get her back to the inn and clean her wounds."

            He picked her up easily and with care and headed back.  I quickly grabbed the girl's pistol, hat, and sword before running to catch up to Will.

            "What were you doing in the woods?" Will asked.  "It's dangerous for you to be out here alone."

            I had to do some very quick thinking.  I hadn't thought of trying to explain my absence to everyone.  "I thought I heard either you or Jack leave the room, and I was curious, so I followed someone who was sneaking out of the inn, and they headed into the forest.  I lost them, but found this girl."  I could tell by the look on his face that Will didn't believe me, but he stayed silent.  I was glad that he did.  He couldn't find out the real reason I was out there.

            As we reached the inn and got to our room, I walked ahead of Will and opened the door for him.

            When we walked into the room, Jack exclaimed, "Bloody hell!  What happened to _her_?"

            "I don't know," I lied.  "She was like that when I came upon her."

            While Will laid the girl on one of the beds and he and Jack examined her sounds, I looked over at Cathy.  She was pale, and I could tell that she was trying to hold back sickness.  Now that I had time to think, the girl's wounds were making me a bit queasy also.  "Are you ok?" I asked her.

            She nodded stiffly.  I just sighed.  She hesitated, then looked at me questioningly.  I nodded.

            Cathy knew I was a werewolf.  She came across me one night just as I transformed.  Luckily my brother saw her as he was going to the little shack where either he, my dad, or my other brother always waited for me on full moon nights.  He pulled Cathy to the small cottage and explained everything to her, and he made her swear not to tell anyone.  She promised, and I was so happy when she was still my friend.  I was afraid she would abandon me when she found out what I am.

            Cathy and I watched as Will bandaged the girl up.  He bandaged her head, arms, and legs, then turned to Cathy and I.

            "As you two are also girls, could you please bandaged her chest and stomach wounds?  Jack and I will wait outside," he requested.

            I nodded.  I walked over to the girl as Will and Jack left.  When Cathy and I removed her tattered blouse, which had been reduced to almost nothing by my claws, she had tight undergarments on.  I supposed those were to hide the fact that she was a girl, considering her clothing and the weapons she had had on her.

            Her cuts were on her upper chest just below her neck and her stomach, so we left her undergarments on.  I used the alcohol Will had used to clean her cuts and gashes, and then Cathy helped me hold the girl up into a sitting position to dress the wounds.  When we were done, we found a shirt of Will's and struggled to put it on the girl's limp body.  When we finally succeeded in putting the shirt on properly and buttoning it, I called Will and Jack back in.

            As they walked in, I realized that Will wasn't wearing a shirt.  I hadn't even noticed.  He must have forgotten it while helping me.  I hadn't even noticed him take it off last night.  I looked away, blushing.  But before I did, my eyes took in a well-toned chest.  He must have noticed my blush and realized that he was half naked, because he rushed over to his belongings and put on an extra shirt.

            When he had put it on and was buttoning it, I turned to him, my blush fading, and said, "her shirt was in pieces, so I put one of your shirts on her.  I hope you don't mind."

            He shook his head.  "No, no, it's alright."

            Jack walked over to the small table in the corner of the room where his things were.  He put his pistol in the belt of his trousers, belted on his sword, and shrugged on his long overcoat.  Then he picked up his tri-corner hat and, turning to Will said, "I 'ave ta oversee some o' the repairs on the Pearl.  I'll be back later."  And with that, he walked out the door, pulling on his hat.

            Will's voice drew mine and Cathy's attention away from the door as it swung closed.

            "Well, if you two will stay here to watch her," he nodded his head toward the girl, "then I will go and get us food from downstairs."

            Cathy and I nodded.  Will walked out of the room.  I followed him with my eyes and kept watching as the door blocked my view.

            As I turned to the bed, Cathy smiled knowingly at me.

            My blush returned, this time making my whole face burn with embarrassment.

Well, there's chapter 6!  Sorry I didn't update sooner.  But I needed to think of a plot.  I had a basic plot, but I didn't know what I wanted the deeper plot to be.  But today my friend helped me think up a bunch of things that would happen.  So I decided it was time to update.  It'll be a long while until the plot starts thickening.

-Moony


	7. Leah

Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've been busy recently, and over the summer I just didn't get any inspiration for this story. Well, I finally have plans for this story, partly thanks to my friend. We sat down last year one time during our study period, and threw ideas at each other, and finally I was able to write down some basic notes on how I want this story to turn out and what I want to happen. But I don't know everything. I have to figure out how to build up to my ideas. So the chapters might take a long time to get up. But here's the next one!

**Leah**

My eyelids slowly fluttered open and I started to awake fully, much to the disappointment of my aching head and churning stomach. The first thing I saw was a worn wooden ceiling, and the first thing I felt was the slow rocking of the bed I was currently in.

I jolted upright and slowly looked around the dingy room I was in, my panic increasing every passing second. The room had dust and dirt on the floor, the sheets on my bed were wrinkled and dirty, and there were various boxes and little odds and ends everywhere. The events of the previous day came back in a rush. The beautiful, clean sailboat, Jade, the silent, handsome soldier in his spotless uniform, the pirates.

I looked around the room again to look for Jade. She was there, in a bed identical to mine, just a few feet to my right. She was still asleep, but she was tossing and whimpering in her sleep. I carefully, silently, pulled my feet around to the side of the bed and stood up, tip-toeing to her bedside.

"Jade! Jade, wake up!" I whispered urgently to her, shaking her shoulders. Her eyes opened with a snap, and her dark, tortured eyes found mine.

"Leah! You're alright!" she cried. She jumped out of bed and hugged me like I was the last person left on earth.

"Sshhh!!! I don't want the pirates to hear!" She immediately let go and sat down on the bed.

"It was so scary," she said. "You fainted. One pirate just threw you recklessly over his shoulder, and another did the same with me. They brought us down here, and leered at me when they set me down. They kept asking about how much money we had, and if we had any hidden on the boat. Then they blew your sailboat to pieces. I'm sorry."

I shook my head. "That doesn't matter. We need to get out of here-" Just as I said that, the door burst open and an extremely dirty and disgusting pirate with an incredibly large hat sauntered in. Upon seeing us awake, his mouth widened in a large grin, revealing yellow, chipped teeth.

"So, yer awake!! We were wonderin' when we'd get ter have some fun," he said in his horrible English.

Both Jade and I gasped when the realization of what they would do to us hit us. Without thinking, I ran for the door on my first impulse, despite the fact that the pirate was in my way.

"Leah, no!!" Jade called out after me. She had kept her senses and didn't bolt. But I didn't stop, and the pirate side-stepped in front of me, catching me by my arms and holding me there.

"Yer a pretty one, aren' yah? Maybe yeh'll go first…," he said, grabbing my hips and pulling me right up against his disgusting body.

"How would ya like tha'?" he whispered in my ear, his fowl breath blowing on my ear and sending shivers up my spine.

He might have done more right then and there, and I would have been defiled and disgraced, but a loud _boom _of a cannon sounded near the ship and the ship rocked violently in the water as the cannon collided with the side of the ship.

"Bloody 'ell!!" the pirate yelled as he grabbed the door for support and I fell hard of the floor with a loud _thump_.

The pirate scrambled out the door and up to the deck to examine the current situation. Jade rushed over to my side as I used the bedpost to get up and try to stay balanced.

"Are you okay?" she asked in a scared voice, yelling over the boom of guns and cannons.

"Yes, but I'm thankful for that cannon," I replied. "Let's go to the stairs and see if we can find out what's happening. I hope it's a Navy ship!"

Jade nodded and we walked out to the stairs, slipping and stumbling the whole way. We kneeled on the stairs and looked up to the deck. I saw pirates fighting with pirates, and lots of blood. I felt the urge to vomit again at the sight of the blood that was covering the deck.

"Not more _pirates…_," Jade groaned despairingly.

I heartily agreed. We both started to stand up and shrink back into the room, but just then a man in relatively clean clothes with clean hair and neatly trimmed facial hair appeared in the doorway to the stairwell. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw us.

"Jack! There are two young girls here! Come here!" he yelled out.

Hey! About the blood thing, I don't know if it's PG-13 material, but just in case I'm gonna change the rating if the story's not already PG-13.

Please review!!!


	8. Wormtail

Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've been really busy lately with Marching Band and stuff. So, here's the next chapter!!

**Wormtail**

****

I groaned loudly as I felt the bright rays of warm sunlight fall on my bed and peak under my eyelids. I tried to pull my blankets over my head, but there was one problem: I was on top of them. I sat up slowly and a sharp pain in my head woke me up quickly.

"Damnit. Drank too much," I mumbled discontentedly.

"Morning sunshine!"

"Ugh, Shay, do you have to be loud and sarcastic when I wake up like this?"

Shay laughed. "It's your fault, Summer."

I scrunched up my nose in distaste. "You know I hate that name."

Again Shay just laughed at me in response. I got up slowly, trying not to make the pounding I my head worse.

"Hey, Wormtail," Shay started. I looked over.

"Yeah?"

"When are we going to try and get on Jack's crew?"

I grinned. She was anxious, I could tell. She wanted to get on that ship bad. "Tomorrow. Which reminds me. We need to get you some male clothes. But if I take you with me, they'll be suspicious of you buying them. So I'm gonna go out alone." I picked up my hat from the bedside table, tucked my long ponytail under my bandana, shrugged on my jacket, and walked out the door. I walked carefully down the thin, rickety stairs, wary of falling on my arse because of my aching head. I crossed the empty main floor of the Faithful Bride and opened the door, only to make my head spin more with the bright sunlight.

"Damn. I need another drink," I mumbled. I walked down the filthy streets, watching for any shop with men's clothes. I finally found a small shop that one of the Tortuga girls had set up to make a little bit extra money. She sold everything, including a bottle of rum that I desperately needed to ease the pounding in my head. I bought some clothes that looked like they'd fit Shay just enough to be a little big, hiding her womanly figure.

I returned to the Faithful Bride a little more coherent and carrying a box of clothes. I found Shay standing near the window, watching the shoreline.

"Here," I said, throwing the box on one of the beds.

Shay looked over at me and noticed the bottle of rum.

"You know," she started, "that will only get you even more drunk. What, do you walk around in a permanent state of pissed drunk?"

I grinned. "That's not very nice. Anyway, it helps my head after a particularly heavy night of drinking. Now, try those clothes on. We need to make sure they can stay on and be baggy enough to hide that you're a woman."

Shay walked over to the box and opened it. "I'll wait outside," I said. I walked out the door, taking a swig of my rum. Moments later, Shay opened the door.

"Very nice," I said. Shay wore a large white shirt with wide sleeves, brown pants tucked into floppy knee-high boots, and a long coat that hung down to her thighs. I walked in and closed the door before anyone could see her in those clothes with her hair still down.

"Now, do you want your hair the same length and I'll just tuck it into a bandana, or do you want me to cut it?" I asked.

"I don't trust you with scissors when it comes to my hair," she said. "I'll leave it long."

I nodded and picked up the bandana I'd bought. I tied Shay's hair into a high ponytail with a leather string, then wrapped the bandana around her head. Then I took the tri-point hat and plopped it on her head. Shay stood up to examine herself in the dust- and dirt- covered mirror.

"Nice job, Wormtail."

I bowed extravagantly. "Now, should we do a little searching around this cutthroat town for some weapons?"

Shay nodded and we left the inn, two women looking for a little adventure denied to the rest of our sex.


End file.
